


Slice of Life

by plushiejpeg



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Multi, Quotes at the beginning of every chapter, Slice of Life, Smash Mansion, Smash Ville, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game), no main character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiejpeg/pseuds/plushiejpeg
Summary: Smash Mansion, a place for the fighter of Super Smash Brothers.  Every day, shit gets weird.  Read the life of the fighters.  I have no life.





	1. Preparations

Chapter 1

**"This is gonna be rough." - Joana Ceddia.**

A taxi drove by Smash Mansion. Little Mac opened the door. He had to take in the sight of such a mansion. It was painted gray. The roof was blue. Little Mac was a speck of dust compared to the mansion. Rows of white dragon sculptures lead to the door. Two cherry blossom trees were on the two sides separated by the sculptures. Several orchids were put around the mansion. He walked to the door feeling like a new person, like the king of gods, no the god of all gods. The door opened.

"Hello," said Mario.

"Hi," said Little Mac.

"Come in," said Mario.

Little Mac came in. He was greeted with a white room. A crystal chandelier hung on the ceiling. Two staircases leading to windows. There were 16 others were at the entrance. They all looked at him with grins.

"Hello there!" said Robin.

"One more person, nice," said Mega Man.

"Hi," said Greninja.

"Hello fellow newcomer. So, you're one us," said Villager.

"Yeah," said Little Mac.

Villager went up to Little Mac. "The more the merrier." He chuckled. "Tell me your name."

"It's Little Mac," said Little Mac.

Villager lay on. "Little Mac. What a name."

"Just to let you know, in an hour, there's a tour," said Lucina.

"A tour?" said Little Mac.

"Yep," said Pac-Man.

"Mario will guide us," said Lucina.

"I came here late," said Little Mac.

"True," said Shulk.

"I should of took the teleporter," said Little Mac.

"That's okay. What matters is you're here," said Villager.

Little Mac grinned. "Yeah."

Chapter 2

**"It's not that easy." - Cinderheart, Warriors, The Last Hope.**

To the left of the entrance, everyone else was in the living room. A new chandelier hanging on the wall. An old couch cleaned. By that was a usually missy coffee table cleaned for the tour. The floor was covered in a red carpet. Everyone took a breath. 

"Perfect," said Luigi.

Mario came in. "Nice job on this room."

Luigi walked up to Mario. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes," said Mario.

Luigi smiled. "Will, we got everything ready."

"Everything?" said Mario.

"Everything," said Luigi.

"Even the rooms?" said Mario.

"I wouldn't doubt Marth and Pit," said Luigi.

Marth and Pit heard this in the corner. They both looked at each other.

"Uh, did we clean those rooms?" said Pit.

"Uh uh, I don't think we did," said Marth.

"Maybe we should check. We could wrong," said Pit.

"Yeah," said Marth.

The two went over to the room because there wasn't enough space for two more people. They opened up the room and they saw it was spotless. They looked at each other and smiled. Marth looked back.

"Huh, I guess we did," said Marth.

The ceiling fell. Their smiles disappeared at that moment.

"What do we do?" said Pit.

"Uh um uh uh," Marth was sweating and he looked at Pit shaking. Marth knew what to say. "We need to rebuild the ceiling."

"But how?" said Pit.

"I don't know, but we have to," said Marth.

"Yeah," said Pit.

"Let's get started," said Marth.

"Hey! The tour is starting in thirty minutes!" said Mario.

"We start now!" said Marth.

Marth and Pit found some glue. They glued the ceiling together. It wasn't the best solution but they had to hurry.

"How much time do we have?" said Pit.

"I don't know," said Marth.

"I hope the ceiling doesn't fall," said Pit.

"Right," said Marth.

They both sighed and lay down on a bed. Right there and then, they fell asleep.


	2. Tour

Chapter 3

**"Filler" - Unknown.**

The newcomers walked over to the right of them. They stopped at the entrance waiting for the tour to start. Master Hand turned to them.

"Hello! Welcome to Smash-" said Master Hand.

"Mario already welcomed us," said Dark Pit. 

Master Hand sighed. "Don't interrupt me. Now anyway, welcome! Come with me on this tour!" He floated along. "Come along with me, the giant floating hand, Master Hand!"

"Do you think we're blind?" said Dark Pit.

"Okay. So, this room is the living room," said Master Hand. 

"Wow, this is nice," said Lucina.

"We can tell this is a living a room," said Dark Pit.

"Now, why don't we move on?" said Master Hand.

They went to the left of them. A long table greeted them. There was a single glasses vase with a white lily inside in the middle. Candles lit up the room. 

"Now's here the dining room," said Master Hand.

"No duh," said Dark Pit.

"Anyway, why don't we go the garden?" said Master Hand.

They went to the garden. The smell of lavender hit them.

"Take it all in," said Master Hand.

Lilies and a white path surrounded a fountain. Lotus flowers grew in the fountain. The grass was green. The white path led around the garden. Yellow roses, bushes, daisies, and lavenders were all around the garden.

"It smells like lavender and I'm sick," said Dark Pit.

"Okay, fine, we're going to the game room," said Master Hand.

The game room was unimpressive. It was a room with a TV and in the corner, a PC.

"Is this a joke?" said Dark Pit.

"No, it's minimalist ya dumbass," said Dedede.

"Whatever you say, pretentious wanker," said Dark Pit.

"What you call me?" said Dedede.

"A pretentious wanker," said Dark Pit.

"Fight me I dare you," said Dedede.

"Oh hey, there's a TV room," said Master Hand.

The TV room was a TV room. Dark Pit had nothing to say. 

Chapter 4

**"Dear diary, I am lost" - graciekitcho.**

Master Hand took the newcomers to their rooms.

"This is your dad's room," said Master Hand.

Bowser Jr. ran in.

"Will, he's outy," said Pac-Man

Master Hand took Palutena and Dark Pit to their room. "Palutena and Pittoo, here's Pit's room."

"What! I'm staying with that guy and don't call me Pittoo!" said Dark Pit.

"Get in!" said Master Hand.

Master Hand pushed Dark Pit into the room. He took Greninja to her room.

"You and Lucario are staying with each other," said Master Hand.

"Sure?" said Greninja.

Master Hand pointed at Little Mac. "So are you!"

"What?" said Little Mac.

Master Hand pointed at Wii Fit Trainer. "And so are you!"

"Feel the burn," said Wii Fit Trainer.

"Alright! Bye!" said Master Hand.

Master Hand took Lucina and Robin to Ike's room.

"Does Marth have room?" said Lucina.

"Uh, he's roommates with Pit. Anyway, enjoy your stay! Oh, yeah, and Shulk is also your roommate!" said Master Hand.

"Where am I staying?" said Villager.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you were here," said Master Hand.

Master Hand guided Villager to Ness's room.

"Bye now," said Master Hand.

Meta Knight walked by. Villager showed him Duck Hunt.

"Give him to me," said Meta Knight.

"Sure, can you take Pac-Man to your room? He's your roommate," said Master Hand.

Master Hand took Rosalina to Peach's room.

"How do I keep my Lumas in here?" said Roselina.

"Keep them in the garden," said Master Hand.

Fox walked by.

"Hey, Fox, you have time to talk?" said Master Hand.

"Yeah," said Fox.

"You and Mega Man are roommates. Is that okay?" said Master Hand.

"Yes," said Fox.

Master Hand took Mega Man to Fox's room. 

Chapter 5

**"Help, please, I'm making mistakes by saying words." - iilluminaughtii.**

Master Hand had one final room. The Mii Fighters seem to stare at him.

"Here's your room. We built this for you," said Master Hand.

"You did?" said Mii Gunner.

"Yes!" said Master Hand.

"Now get in!" said Master Hand.

They went in. Marth and Pit were on a bed. Marth slowly rolled out of bed. "Mmm, Master Hand?"

"What are you doing here?" said Master Hand.

"We went to check in on the room. Isn't nice?" said Marth.

"We started the tour and it's ending," said Master Hand.

"Um, we'll leave," said Marth.

Marth left Pit and walked out the door.

"Will, let me leave you here," said Master Hand.


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a conversion between Greninja and Lucario. That's it.

Chapter 3

**"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited? 'Cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited! Well, except for the time that I went— [gasps] But I mean, really..." - Pinkie Pie, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Season 1, Friendship is Magic Part 2.**

Master Hand led the tour. Everything went well, unlike the last one. He sighed after the newcomers went into their rooms to unpack. After everyone unpacked, there was a welcome party in the game room.

Greninja and Lucario were sitting at the couch.

"Hey, what's you're name?" said Lucario.

"Greninja," said Greninja.

Lucario smirked. "So, uh, how's the mansion?"

"Nice, I guess," said Greninja.

"So, you like it?" said Lucario.

"Yeah," said Greninja.

"The mansion is nice, even the view," said Lucario.

"The garden is a nice view," said Greninja.

Lucario smiled. "It sure is."

"Yeah," said Greninja.

"Will, I think you'll be happy," said Lucario.

"I can say, that I think I'll be happy here," said Greninja.

A/N: This is the end of the beginning. I'm sorry for your suffering.


End file.
